The Magic of Music
by coffee dazed
Summary: arwen drabble


** The Magic of Music**

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing – boo!

**Note: **just a drabble, nothing very deep

* * *

The Crown Prince of Camelot idly drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, doing little to hide the boredom that had overtaken him what seemed an age ago.

* * *

"_I really don't see why I have to be there as well," protested Arthur. "Come to think of it, I don't see why you have to either. Can't you just get someone else to choose?"_

"_Arthur, this is supposed to be a celebration to welcome back Camelot's knights from another successful campaign against the evil forces of magic. We can only have the best and it will not do for any old person to choose willy-nilly."_

"_Father, you're only talking about _musicians_! As long as they don't sound like a group of cats being strangled, there isn't a problem."_

_Uther fixed a determined look on his son. "You shall attend. Being a king is not just about running around with a sword, you must also be seen to take an interest in other small details as insignificant as it might seem."_

* * *

And so, Arthur found himself forced to sit through any number of troubadours, minstrels and musicians who were hoping to gain the patronage of the King of Camelot for an important engagement such as this. He shot a resentful look at the empty chair to his father's left. Morgana had somehow managed to wangle her way out of being present – something about feeling a bit delicate. Huh, she was many things but Arthur knew her too well and for too long to ever call her 'delicate'!

The only thing that helped to lift the gloom was knowing that he had ordered his servant to attend him during this form of what he considered to be a cruel and unusual form of punishment. A glance over his shoulder showed Arthur that Merlin was suffering as much as he was and the two young men shared a mutual grimace as they wondered when the musical ordeal would finish.

It wasn't that Arthur had any objections to music, it was just that as long as it wasn't _objectionable_, he didn't have any strong feelings either way. He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of polite clapping as the next harpist bowed and made his way out to await the King's decision. A stern look from Uther had Arthur sitting up straighter and painting on a benevolent smile.

* * *

A week on, the morning of the celebration had arrived with the pick of Camelot's knights to be hailed as heroes on their return from the southern borderlands fighting magical beasts that had encroached into the kingdom from neighbouring lands who still allowed the presence of the Old Religion. Not all the knights had returned unscathed and not all of them had returned. Nevertheless, it was a triumph for Uther Pendragon and a welcome chance to show his people that he was making the right decisions.

* * *

Gwen was busy sweeping the balcony that overlooked the Great Hall, ready for the evening when it would house the musicians who were currently practicing below while various servants and stewards were busy laying out decorations and place settings. She paused in her work as gentle notes from the lute floated up and resting her chin on the top of the broom handle, she smiled contentedly. Gwen had little opportunity to enjoy music for its own sake and it was nice to have this brief private moment.

The minstrels had struck up a lilting tune and the maid found her feet beginning to move and her body sway in time to the music. Gwen grinned with childish delight as she allowed her brain to pretend she was a princess at a grand ball and her broom had now transformed into a handsome knight who had asked her to dance.

She curtseyed low to her partner then began to dance with 'him' around the balcony in time to the music, adding a little spin here and there.

* * *

Arthur was doing a last check of the Hall on behalf of his father and the final check was the balcony both to make sure it was suitable for the musicians as well as to ascertain that there could be no hidden dangers – assassins and the like. He took the stairs two at a time, keen to get his task over and done with when his eye was caught by shadows moving across the dapple-lit floor where the sun shined through the stained glass window.

He moved cautiously to the half-drawn curtain which closed the balcony area from the stairwell and peeked in, hand hovering over the handle of the dagger that was tucked into his belt.

Far from a deadly assassin, Arthur was greeted by the sight of Gwen dancing with a broom, moving as gracefully as any lady of the court as she glided and twirled past him. He was amused at her choice of dance partner and a little grin appeared before he quietly stepped through the curtain and reached out to catch Gwen's arm as she danced past.

* * *

The yelp of surprise died on her lips to be replaced by a deep flush of embarrassment which in turn became surprise when the Crown Prince of Camelot removed her broom and took her in his arms. They both knew fine well that this was not the staid formal pose adopted on the dance-floor where the closest public contact came in the form of hand or arm holding. However, they were not in public and for a short time, they were just Arthur and Guinevere, two young people in love and the world did not matter as they moved as one.

The tempo of the music below slowed and Arthur held Gwen closer to him, her head tucked in the hollow below his neck and he could smell the delicate scent of the flowers in her hair. He could feel her smile against him.

"I didn't know you could dance," she looked up at him.

He shrugged, "I'm a prince, it's part of being courtly and, um, princely." He then returned the question.

"Morgana has me practise with her sometimes." Gwen laughed softly. "I usually only know the gentleman's part though."

They had stopped dancing even though the music continued, too lost in each other to pay attention. Her eyes closed as his lips met hers in the softest, sweetest kiss she ever had. Time had no meaning and it seemed to last forever until the music stopped playing and they pulled apart at the sound of Uther's voice calling for his son.

Arthur reluctantly made his way back down but their eyes lingered upon each other until they were out of sight.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she returned to her reality as maid servant of Camelot where the chances of her ever dancing in public with Arthur were about the same as Uther allowing the return of magic to the kingdom.

_**

* * *

*sigh* would love to see a little romantic arwen twirl :D Let me know what u think xx**_


End file.
